


Cover for "Blue Eyes and Possession"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Seriously Go Read This Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for Michelle_A_Emerlind's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3364718">Blue Eyes and Possession</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Blue Eyes and Possession"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Eyes and Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364718) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



> This is what I worked on in between sessions of begging Michelle to finish this fic so that I could read it over and over and over and over and over...

Cover art!

  
  



End file.
